


Word Theory

by repmetsyrrah



Series: Fucking Finally [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, High School, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repmetsyrrah/pseuds/repmetsyrrah
Summary: Prompto Argentum is 12 years old when the words ‘fucking finally’ emblazon themselves below his collarboneOr, Prompto spends three years trying to figure out why his soulmate is going to swear at him the first time they meet.Companion piece toFucking Finally.





	Word Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Fucking Finally](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12929337). Helpful to read that to find out why Prompto's Mark is what it is.

Prompto Argentum is 12 years old when the words ‘fucking finally’ emblazon themselves below his collarbone.

His Dad laughs perhaps a bit too hard but his mother hides her amusement and helps him try on all his shirts to see which he needs to get rid of.

It could be worse, but Prompto has to get rid of about a quarter of the tops he owns so it certainly could be better.

It could be a little clearer too.

Prompto has to look in the mirror to look at it for more than a few seconds without getting a kink in his neck.

‘fucking finally’

What on Eos will Prompto do to get this reaction?

\--

Theory, the first:

His soulmate is impatient.

This is the first thing that comes to mind and to be honest, Prompto thinks most other theories will build on this one.

He doesn't have a specific scenario in mind but the Mark is pretty clear that his soulmate was waiting for something to happen and will decide to express to Prompto his enthusiastic relief that the event has now finally come to pass.

\--

Marks are very personal. 

Most people will tell immediate family or close friends but even that isn’t a given, some people don’t bother to cover them at all. It’s an individual choice but a Mark is one thing that is absolutely no one else’s business.

No one asks Filia why she wears opaque tights with her summer uniform, no one asks Mos when he takes to wearing a scarf every day of the year and no one asks Prompto when he starts wearing a T-shirt in gym class instead of a tank top like he used to.

Well, probably no one notices Prompto at all, but it’s the same end result.

\--

Theory, the second:

His soulmate loves pizza.

Okay, it doesn’t have to be pizza, but it’s likely.

Prompto’s parents don't want him working while he's at high school so he can focus on study but he knows once he starts going to university he'll need to pitch in.

There’s a pizza place not far from his house that has a sign out for new staff every couple of months.

Prompto’s still working on his weight but honestly, he could get along with this theory.

\--

People refer to Marks colloquially as tattoos but they’re not really the same and Prompto knows this better than anyone.

There are similarities of course.

He hadn’t asked for either of the marks on his skin, he didn’t yet know what either of them mean and every day he covers both up.

Yet one is a harsh reminder of where he’s from, the other, a promise for the future.

Prompto likes to focus on the differences.

\--

Theory, the third:

He's running late.

This is a slightly more problematic one as generally he wouldn’t make an appointment to meet someone he didn’t know, and to make an appointment one has to first speak to the person you plan to meet.

There's the possibility it's some sort of job interview, maybe arranged over email or with an assistant to meet an interviewer.

That gets him a little worried too, what if it loses him a job? Hiring a soulmate might be seen as favoritism or even if he did get it maybe there would be a power imbalance thing? 

He overthinks this one for way too long.

\--

Prompto doesn’t obsess over his Mark, but he does think about it. Really, who doesn’t? 

Even people without Marks probably think about that.

He’s Moogled obscenities in Marks every so often and it’s apparently more common than people talk about, but still perhaps less common that one would expect.

After all, it’s an exciting thing to meet your soulmate. Prompto’s heard it’s common to have something along the lines of ‘oh astrals it’s you this is so great’ but most people don’t swear at someone they just met.

Prompto’s soulmate is apparently not ‘most people’.

\--

Theory, the fourth:

His soulmate’s just a dick.

Maybe Prompto says something equally stupid and they decide to swear at him to get back at him.

Do they even know how much Prompto would like to wear tank tops on his run? It gets really hot and here he is in a damn high-collared T-shirt cause there are kids in the park he runs through and god forbid his top slips and Prompto’s Mark be responsible for exposing them to a bad word they've probably heard a million times already.

He collapses on a bench near the end of his route, and maybe it’s not his soulmate’s fault Insomnia is in a heat wave but _come on._

Sweat drips into his eyes and Prompto kinda hates them a little.

\--

He’s rehearsed it in his head a million times.

He agonised over the phrasing. ‘Hello’ was formal and weird and even if Prince Noctis was royalty it was just… not natural.

‘Hey’ seemed too casual almost but then so was ‘Hi’ and really he didn’t have much else to work with and when he put it all together ‘Hey’ just sounded more him.

Deciding whether or not to introduce himself also was a little weird because was it insulting to assume Prince Noctis didn’t pay attention to his classmates? 

Then again, it’d be infinitely more awkward it the Prince has to ask his name. And just cause they’d been in a same class for a few years he really doesn’t want to assume Prince Noctis knows his name. He isn’t the future king after all, hardly anyone at their school knows who Prompto is.

He thought he had it though.

And hey, if a Crownsguard jumps out of the bushes and murders him, well, that’s a risk he needs to accept.

He makes sure his wristband is in place, takes a deep breath, and runs over.

\--

Theory, the fifth:

His soulmate is impatient, loves pizza, Prompto is late and it turns out Noctis is in fact, perfectly capable of being a bit of a dick.

Prompto loves him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [repmet](http://repmet.tumblr.com/) if you want to follow for sporadic gif spams and Prompto appreciation.


End file.
